1. Field
Example embodiments relate to vertical memory devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to non-volatile memory devices including vertical channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a vertical memory device including a plurality of memory cells stacked repeatedly with respect to a surface of a substrate has been developed in order to realize a higher degree of integration. In vertical memory devices, a channel may protrude vertically from the surface of the substrate, and gate lines and insulation layers surrounding the channel may be repeatedly stacked.
As the degree of integration of vertical memory devices becomes greater, the stacked number of the memory cells and a height of the channel may be increased. Thus, improving an operational reliability of the vertical memory device may be desired.